1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for preparing an electron emitter, an electron emitter produced using the composition, and an electron emission device comprising the electron emitter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition for preparing an electron emitter comprising carbon-based materials and vehicles, wherein the vehicles comprise a polymer that has a vinyl pivalate monomer and the composition has improved printing characteristics and a current-voltage characteristics.
2. Description of the Background
Electron emission devices are display devices that emit electrons by applying a voltage between an anode and a cathode to form an electric field, and then bombarding the electrons onto a fluorescent material on an anode, thereby emitting light.
Carbon-based materials including carbon nanotubes that have excellent conductivity are expected to be ideal electron emitters since these materials have excellent conductivity and electric field focusing abilities, facilitate low voltage operation due to low work function, and have excellent electric field emission characteristics.
Previously, a composition for preparing an electron emitter comprising carbon nanotube powder, polymer, a vehicle containing an organic solvent, an inorganic binder, and other additives has been used to produce such electron emission device. For example, Korean Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-0083790 discloses a carbon nanotube emitter paste composition for an electron emission display device comprising a carbon nanotube powder, a glass frit, an acrylate based resin, an ethyl cellulose, a photoinitiator, and an organic solvent.
As shown in the patent application, a composition for preparing an electron emitter mainly uses cellulose based or acrylate based polymers. If a cellulose based resin is used, the printability is excellent, but the current-voltage characteristics of the resulting electron emission device are not good. When an acrylate based resin is used, a current-voltage characteristic is excellent, but the printability degrades.